Interruptions
by badly-knitted
Summary: Dee is beyond frustrated with being interrupted every time he tries to show Ryo just what he's missing out on. Set around Vol. 2, Act 6 & Vol. 6, Act 17 mostly, this one was written for the fan flashworks Amnesty round, using Challenge #29: Interruptions. Dee's line of dialogue is borrowed from the manga.


This is the last of my fan_flashworks fics that I hadn't put up on my journals. The current challenge ends tomorrow, so hopefully I'll be able to get my fic for that one posted here a lot faster.

.

**Title:** Interruptions

**Fandom:** FAKE

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo, mentions Carol, Bikky and JJ.

**Rating:** PG-13 for some swearing and adult themes.

**Setting:** Vol. 2, Act 6 & Vol. 6, Act 17 mostly.

**Summary:** Dee is beyond frustrated with being interrupted every time he tries to show Ryo just what he's missing out on.

**Word Count:** 571

**Written For: **Challenge #87: Amnesty at fan_flashworks, using Challenge #29: Interruptions.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** Dee's line of dialogue is borrowed from the manga.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Sometimes, Dee is almost certain that Ryo _does_ want him, wants the pleasure Dee knows he can give his partner. He thinks maybe he could die happy if only he got the chance to prove it to both of them just once.

There are times when he can feel Ryo starting to give in, starting to let go of all his thoughts and worries, his doubts and the shame he seems to feel for needing what Dee can offer him.

But every damn time that happens, they get interrupted!

It's so not fair!

If it isn't Bikky storming in and kicking seven kinds of hell out of Dee in Ryo's defence (as if Ryo wasn't perfectly capable of defending himself if he really wanted to) then it's Carol dropping by unexpectedly and derailing Dee's seduction attempts. And damn if Ryo hadn't been on the verge of surrendering that time! Dee had been so sure of it he'd have bet a week's wages! Ryo had stopped trying to fight him off, was melting from Dee's kisses, and kissing back without even putting up token resistance. Dee had been so close to taking them both to heaven. Then the kid had come strolling in and his baby had been so embarrassed at getting caught like that, he'd completely frozen up again.

Dee thinks maybe he should have locked the door first, but how could he be expected to remember something like that with Ryo right there, looking so fuckin' sexy?

So, no mistakes this time; plan first. No kids around to interrupt, Ryo all hot and damp from the shower, smelling so good he's making Dee's mouth water. All he has to do is follow Ryo into the bedroom, lock the door and make his proposition.

"I want the chance to prove myself to you. I want you to give me a test drive!"

Ryo's taken aback, but with a few assurances from Dee that he'll stop if it gets too much for him, he finally agrees. Oh happy day!

He's so beautiful, half naked there on the bed, and so delightfully self-conscious. Dee knows this is what Ryo needs though; he's been in denial for so long it's become a habit, and everyone knows bad habits are hard to break. Ryo just needs someone, Dee for preference, to get him past that first hurdle. And it's working, until the fuckin' phone rings and ruins everything! To make matters worse, it's Dee's personal phone. Ryo apparently had the forethought to turn his off. Dee wants to smash his phone into a million pieces, but he's a cop and it might be important, so he answers it instead, for all the good that does. All that's on the other end is what sounds like a fight. Huh.

Of course, that's when the locked door is kicked in. JJ and the house ape at the same time; Dee's beginning to think he must be jinxed.

Interruptions; they're gonna be the death of him.

Here lies Dee Laytner, he died of sexual frustration through being interrupted one too many times.

He's not giving up though, not until it really does kill him, because he's even more certain than he was before; Ryo's gonna be his one day. Dee has to believe that, because anything else would be too much to bear. Ryo's the only one who can ever make him happy now.

Ain't love a bitch?

.

The End


End file.
